Unconditional, Unexpected but not Unwelcome
by Somernant1994
Summary: Damon/oc. A story about how a girl that turns Damon's world upside down and makes him realise what it's like to be loved unconditionally. Of course, there are bumps along the way, as they both learn to deal with the unexpected. But they both realise that the change and love they bring to one another will never be unwelcome. Please give the story a chance. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything linked with Vampire Diaries or Damon Salvatore no matter how I wished I did.

It had been a long time coming, Damon realised looking around. Surely, he should have known that Elena would never choose him and it was time to move on. It had really only hit him today, when he saw his brother fighting the compulsion of an Original, just because he loved a human girl. He didn't think he would ever be able to fit the compulsion, he had only felt it once but it had seemed so all consuming and powerful that he could never imagine feeling something stronger than that.

It was time he realised. He would help his brother escape Klaus, protect Elena for him and when this mess was all over he was going to spend some time travelling. "Oh God," he thought, "I'm more than a hundred year old and I am basically going to discover myself while travelling the world, ugh how cliché". But although he mocked himself, he knew this would be good for him, and maybe he could find someone that would love him, choose him and place him above all others.

Little, did Damon realise, that he wouldn't need to travel the world to find such love, but then in less than 24 hours it was about to come bursting through his front door and change his life forever.

Hi, I'm sorry it's so short; I just wanted to get some thoughts down before I started really getting into the plot of it. I just really like the character Damon and think that he should find someone who loves him unconditionally. Anyway, I'm new to this so any constructive criticism is welcome. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything linked with Vampire Diaries or Damon Salvatore no matter how I wished I did.

_Thoughts _= Internal voice 1

Thoughts = Internal voice 2

**2 hours later **

**OC POV**

She looked around, and exhaled loudly.

_Come on, Naomi you can do this, you know he needs you. You have been waiting 5 years since you turned 16 to come here Naomi. You can do this!_

Yeah, but what are you going to say to him, Hi Damon, you don't know me but I've been having visions of you for the last few years and I don't know why? But I thought I would say hey, and also tell you that I love you. That just won't work, we know Damon, and he won't accept this.

_Well there is no need to be mean, can we not just agree to disagree and at least move from this spot so that people don't think we are insane? And you know we could just say we were here to help Elena and Stefan with Klaus, and he'd been suspicious but probably grateful for the help. _

Well I know I'm right, but yeah we should move from here. And you do realise you are having a serious discussion with yourself? So you are insane. I don't know, maybe this was all just some serious mistake.

Naomi looked around, mystic falls, well here she was, now what was she meant to do? She decided that since she was clueless, she may as well get a drink before she faced reality. The Mystic Grill looked a good a place as any.

**D POV **

Damon couldn't shake this feeling that something was about to happen, he just didn't know if it was good or bad. He shook himself, he needed to focus and find Elena. It had been more than 2 hours since he saw and that should have been enough time for her to attempt something dangerous. God, sometimes he could just see the future and know how to fix this stupid mess.

Shrugging his jacket on, and grabbing his keys, he left the Boarding House. He might not know what was going to happen, but he knew he needed a drink before he could deal with Elena and her excruciating self-sacrificing tendencies and childish belief that he could bring his brother back and make everything magically ok. Ugh, make that more than one drink. Off to the Mystic Grill he was.


End file.
